


Thank You

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mettaton, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus wanders off on a trip to Waterfall and meets a little ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago for my friend and I finally decided to release it to the public  
> In case I didn't make it clear in the fic, for the first half Mettaton and Papyrus are children!

It was another day for Papyrus. He was on a trip to Waterfall with his father and his brother, Sans. Sans and Gaster had been there many times before, but Papyrus was just old enough to go with them. He was excited! He had been begging for them to let him go too for a while, and they finally gave in.  
Papyrus proved this may not have been the best course of action in a matter of hours.  
He wasn’t trying to wander off! He just lost his brother and his dad. He let go of Gaster’s hand for just a few seconds and the next thing he knew, they were gone. So, he figured he may as well look around some. Waterfall was gorgeous, but Gaster was only there for business. Papyrus wasn’t sure what kind of business. He’d have to ask someday.  
Papyrus was admiring the scenery, when in the distance he heard a soft singing voice. He couldn’t hear it well, but he could tell it was beautiful. He had to find the source.  
After a few minutes of walking, Papyrus did find the source; the voice was coming from inside a house, near the snail farm. The door was slightly ajar, so he figured he could go in. It isn’t trespassing if the door was open, right? Sans informed him later that wasn’t entirely true and Papyrus was scared of getting arrested for his crime for days afterwards.  
Once in the house, Papyrus saw who the singing was coming from. It was a little ghost, about the same size as Papyrus, nearly transparent, but tinted kind of pink. They look heavily made up, there especially seemed to be an abundance of eyeliner and mascara, but that must have just been how they looked. Ghosts couldn’t wear makeup. That was far from Papyrus’ focus, anyways. He cared far more about the ghost’s voice. They were singing a song, it was upbeat and pop-y, the lyrics were hopeful, yet it seemed very bittersweet.  
“One day, I’ll make it,” the ghost sang, sounding almost like it didn’t really believe what it was saying. “I’m gonna be-” the singing stopped abruptly as the ghost noticed Papyrus standing there. They screamed, before fading into full transparency.  
Papyrus stepped back. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. I just heard your singing, I thought it was beautiful. I had to listen.”  
The ghost came back into view. “You… liked my singing?” Papyrus nodded and the ghost smiled, all hints of shyness making way for absolute flamboyancy. “Well then! I’d better make you coming here worth your while! I’ll give you a show to really remember!” The ghost laughed, almost like a 90s anime ‘ohohoho!’ laugh, before they began to sing again. This time, the ghost sounded like they really believed the words they sang. Papyrus started to drum along with his hands on the floor, and sometimes even provided back-up vocals where he felt some were needed. Soon enough, they had a full concert together. When they were done, they both laughed and fell backwards.  
“That was so much fun!” The ghost proclaimed. “More fun than I’ve had in a long time. I only have my cousin for company, usually. Don’t get me wrong, I love them more than anything but they aren’t much fun sometimes. They like keeping to themself. I just wish I had some more friends, yknow?” The ghost shook their head. “Hehe, sorry. I rambled there.”  
“It’s fine!” Papyrus assured him. “I didn’t know ghosts had cousins. Are you guys really related?”  
“We are! Um… I think so! I guess I’m not sure… But everyone’s always said they’re my cousin so I think they’re right!”  
Papyrus nodded, interested. Then he realized something important. “I don’t know your name! That’s important if we’re gonna be friends, right??”  
“Oh, of course! How could I forget? My name is…” the ghost hesitated, almost like they weren’t sure what to say. “It’s, um… it’s Hap- no, it’s Mettaton!” The ghost looked very proud of that name, and sounded like they had just made it up right then. “What about you?”  
“My name is-”  
“Papyrus!” Two voices could be heard calling out his name, a distance away.  
“Oh no, that’s Sans and dad! They must have been really worried! I gotta go now, bye bye Mettaton!”  
Mettaton felt an odd warmth at being called that name, that name they- no, no, Mettaton wasn’t a they anymore, Mettaton could never really stand being called a they in the first place. That name he had just made up moments before.  
“Wait!” He called after Papyrus. “You’re gonna come back someday, right?”  
“Of course I am! We’ll see each other again soon! That’s a promise, and the great Papyrus never breaks a promise.”  
Mettaton watched another friend run away. But this time, he didn’t feel so sad. In fact, he smiled. This friend had somehow helped him realize who he really was, and Mettaton believed his promise that he would come back.

~years later~

“Thank you, thank you all for coming out tonight! I had a great time singing for you all tonight, I hope you had just as great a time listening! Goodnight, everyone, goodnight!” Mettaton blew a kiss at the audience as he finished his closing speech.  
Papyrus was in the first row, cheering for his favorite sexy robot. He had been Mettaton’s biggest fan ever since he started his career, and it showed. This was the first time he had been to one of Mettaton’s concerts on the surface, and he couldn’t be happier. Even Papyrus wasn’t sure why he was so passionate about Mettaton, especially his music, but the sound of Mettaton’s voice was somehow… familiar to Papyrus. It was comforting.  
Of course, after the concert, everyone lined up to get Mettaton’s autograph. He was always happy to give them out. When it was Papyrus’ turn, Mettaton looked at the skeleton grinning widely at him, and almost immediately felt tears fill his robotic eyes. He smiled, not his stage smile, or that smirk he usually gave to fans, a real, soft smile. He didn’t even ask who to make it out to. He just signed it and handed it back, and Papyrus left. Mettaton wiped away the tears that no one had noticed, and continued on signing.  
“Wowee!!” Papyrus shouted, showing Sans the signed picture of Mettaton he had received. “Look at this! He didn’t even ask my name or anything, he knows who I am!!! This is the first time we’ve met, I guess I’m just that great! Of course someone like him would know me!”  
“Yeah bro, course he would. You really are just that great! I wonder what that means, though.” Sans said, pointing at the message Mettaton had written.  
“Huh? I dunno. Maybe that’s just something he says to all fans.”  
“Yeah, probably. You wanna put that on the wall, right?”  
“Well of course!”

 

'To the Great Papyrus  
Thank you so much.'


End file.
